


【ER】猫协的未解之谜(已破案)

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 梗来自北大猫协的吸猫小程序
Kudos: 4





	【ER】猫协的未解之谜(已破案)

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自北大猫协的吸猫小程序

5月15日，晴，我在快递点看见了鲨威，她撅着屁股跑向安灼拉，主动蹭他的裤腿……

古费在工作日志里郑重其事地打下一行字，古费拉克觉得自己是全校最幸福的铲屎官。

“你确定她不是发情了？”公白飞不相信鲨威会突然亲近陌生人。

“她！绝！育！了！”古费面露愠色，“你能不能对我们的猫咪上心一点？还是你带她去绝育的！”

“好，我的错……”公白飞争不过，把猫咪电子档案里鲨威的“性格”特点从“怕人，安全距离1米以外”改成了“好亲近陌生人”。

这是猫协第一只“好亲近陌生人”的猫咪。但是真可惜，安灼拉不是一个“好亲近陌生猫”的人类，他踮起脚躲开鲨威温柔的小爪子，落荒而逃。

2.

格朗泰尔捧着摄像机来拍他的模特们。

他是ABC猫协首席摄影师，你们在网页上看到的绝美猫片都出自他之手。

他能成为古费拉克钦点摄影师不仅是因为1）他技术不错，2）他是古费拉克发小，便宜，更是因为3）猫喜欢他。

这是ABC的未解之谜——猫猫怎么都喜欢格朗泰尔？

椰子汁喜欢他，摄像的时候会直接伸爪扒拉镜头；伏特加也喜欢他，翘着黑黢黢的长尾巴兴奋地跟在他屁股后面；米兰昆德拉也喜欢他，她会用恶魔般的黄眼睛瞪着若李，转身就谄媚地蹭蹭格朗泰尔的手背。拿铁，波拿巴，雨果，牛轧糖和里拉喜欢他，几乎所有的猫都喜欢他。

医学生若李试图用此给他的实验设计找方向：研究猫是否喜欢劣质酒精+过期油画颜料+雨后老房子的馊味+近似Kenzo古龙水的味道。

为什么是近似？

格朗泰尔哪来的钱买Kenzo！

摄影师来给新出现的猫咪们照像，也给找到送养家庭的毕业喵们照像。

“闪灵，小麦花，AK-47……我会想你们的，在新家一定要乖乖哦！”猫咪站成一排，古费拉克一个一个抱过去。

“这几只还没起名字，哦，我机智的朋友们，快来抢取名权了！”格朗泰尔调出之前在学校照的五只新发现的猫咪的图。

两只橘猫，一只三花，一只可爱的白猫，像是有日本短尾猫的血统，还有一只腿很短的小黑猫，公白飞翻着维基百科说这是有曼岛猫的血统，应该取一个英国一点的名字，就内定了他叫“福尔摩斯”。

“但是他明明有尾巴。”格朗泰尔给福尔摩斯照出了表情包的神韵。

公白飞没搭理他。

“这两只橘要叫拉娜德雷（Lana Del Ray)和碧莉艾莉西(Billie Ellish)！”热安认定了那只妖娆的橘猫和那只有一点困的橘猫，尽管后来大家发现困困的橘是公的。

热安喜欢给所用的东西安上人类的名字，他的陶瓷杯叫丘吉尔，他的扫地机器人叫拉赫玛尼诺夫。弗以伊也不喜欢这样，“你给一个东西命名了，他就有了生命了，之后就会有超自然的麻烦事。”

热安从来不听。有生命多好呀。

“这只三花就叫做‘洛丽塔’！”马吕斯认领了三花，居然放弃了他一贯的甜品取名法。

“白猫叫‘浪花儿一朵朵’！”格朗泰尔喜欢这只小白猫，眼睛漂亮极了。第一次遇见的时候，猫猫还有一点怕生，但格朗泰尔放下手上的相机后，她就跺着猫步靠近了，虽然她在格朗泰尔的右手虎口留了个大口子，但是格朗泰尔如愿偷拍了一张大眼睛美图。“怕镜头”，格朗泰尔在信息档案里写，或许这猫以为镜头是大炮呢。

哦对了，浪花儿一朵朵这个名字被古费拉克毙了，浪里白条也被毙了，新浪也被毙了，不为什么，只是因为古费拉克是猫协会长——该死的一点都不民主的协会！漂亮小白猫叫后浪，和前不久去世的前浪一个味道，前浪是一直有异色瞳的小白猫，被该死的皮卡车碾死了，上帝保佑他。

“好了，希望各位早点带猫咪去体检！我们社团招新大会见！”古费拉克说是这样说的，但是结果不用猜也知道，格朗泰尔和公白飞带着五只猫咪去体检，打针，绝育：格朗泰尔负责找到神出鬼没的四脚兽们——没办法，猫咪都喜欢他；公白飞呢，负责出钱。

3\. 

招新大会上，古费打算带几只小猫让同学们撸一撸，馋一馋，一是让大家看看校园流浪猫被ABC猫协的人间天使们喂得多好，吸引更多的爱猫人士加入ABC，更重要的是，让学生会的看看他们的成果，用萌物感化会长安灼拉的铁石心肠，让他多批一点资金给猫协。学生会去年给音乐剧社批的钱都比给猫协的多，古费拉克实在怄不过，音乐剧社就那么几个人，有什么好花钱的喂！

格朗泰尔果然没让ABC失望。虽然他一大早就捧个酒瓶子，到社团摊位也不收敛，但是猫咪们就是喜欢他，围着他转，公白飞觉得格朗泰尔是猫薄荷修炼成人，拉娜德雷，碧莉艾莉西，后浪和洛丽塔都围着这酒鬼转，福尔摩斯实在不见踪影，他总是神出鬼没的。

“快，安灼拉来了！”古费拉克扯一把格朗泰尔的袖子，“快把你的酒瓶子放下，在会长面前好好表现哦！”

安灼拉来了？格朗泰尔差点没一口酒喷在后浪和拉娜德雷身上。

“但是你没必要这么紧张吧……”古费拉克有点吓到了，“安灼拉不会吃人的。”

“嗨！”金发的学生会会长走进ABC猫协的摊位，试图表现出对猫咪很感兴趣的样子，但是他的微表情出卖了他——他一定认为猫都是九条命的小恶魔，那么这里就有四九…三十六个恶魔在喵喵叫。

“嗨。”格朗泰尔耍帅一样，装出低沉的声音。古费还没来得及对这诡异的一幕做出“啊你俩认识？”“R你什么毛病？”“你不呀脸红你害羞什么？”等一系列反应，四只猫——或者是三十六个小恶魔就从格朗泰尔的膝盖上，脚边和桌子后的矮凳上跳下去，一个接一个窜到安灼拉的脚边。安灼拉紧绷身体，尴尬地站在原地，皱着眉头向格朗泰尔抛出求助的眼神。

“怎么你也是猫薄荷体质？”医学生若李和安灼拉同上一节散打课，还比较熟。他绕道摊位前，凑到安灼拉身边。

“这个味道好熟悉。”若李吸吸鼻子，“劣质酒精+过期油画颜料+雨后老房子的馊味+浓郁的Kenzo古龙水的味道——”若李惊得瞪大了眼睛，他指指安灼拉，又指指格朗泰尔，又指指安灼拉，“你？你们？我就说R不会用古龙水！”

格朗泰尔以一个不优雅但还凑合的体操姿势越过摊位的桌子，前来救驾，他一手抱起一只猫咪，交给古费，又把另外两只猫咪抱起来。

若李还伸着脖子努力分辨两人身上的味道。

“R！解释！”古费拉克看懂了全程。

格朗泰尔还想委婉羞涩一把，没想到安灼拉直接搂住他的脖子，“是这样的，我和R……”

真情告白的机会怎么能让他抢了先？格朗泰尔急了：“对！”他直接打断了安灼拉，“他是我的猫薄荷。”

安灼拉又尴尬又脸红。

若李觉得恶心死了。

古费拉克才不管他俩怎么勾搭上的，只觉得今年协会的资金一定不菲。

*若李决定独自破解大R猫薄荷体质这一未解之谜，从研究Kenzo古龙水中的成分对猫科动物的吸引力开始

*古费拉克没有从学生会得到更多的资金，安灼拉是个绝对公正的学生会会长。

*猫协摄影师的男朋友怕猫怎么办？

去看 太太的，why am I crying？

PS：热安的扫地机器人一定很厉害


End file.
